


Fan Art: Legend Series (Marie Lu)

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: This is how I envision the characters.Created using Photoshop CC 2015. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post on other sites without permission and attribution. No copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun!





	Fan Art: Legend Series (Marie Lu)

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I envision the characters. 
> 
> Created using Photoshop CC 2015. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post on other sites without permission and attribution. No copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun!


End file.
